


Our Best Champagne

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boss Mako, Butch Angela, F/F, Filthy Rich Swiss Doctor, Grinding, Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Seduction, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattooed Fareeha, Teasing, Underpaid Overworked Half Canadian Egyptian, Vaginal Fingering, paid sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: Fareeha Amari is an up and coming adult entertainer, drawing as many enthusiastic crowds with her dancing as the already established dancers of the establishment. The one thing she won't do, however, is participate in the "private dances" held in the illustrious Champagne room, for personal reasons. Nevertheless, Doctor Ziegler is confident that she will be the exception, she has certain- "qualities" that make her stand out from the usual crowd.





	Our Best Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the absolutely wonderful art piece by hana-blogs that goes along with this fic! I'm awestruck by how well it turned out, give her some love: http://hana-blogs.tumblr.com/post/163659136472/commission-for-ziegler-md-to-go-with-her
> 
> If you're new to my work, 3 of my biggest fics are currently hidden from the public due to unforeseen circumstances, so keep an eye out over the next couple days for them to pop back up if you're interested ;3

The location was not the nicest she had danced in. The lights were a little too bright for her liking, the patrons were all a bit too touchy feely for her liking, the pay wasn’t lucrative enough for her liking, the boss was a bit too creepy for her liking… Nevertheless, she had a job to do and she planned on doing it, doing it as well as she always did. 

She heard her song cross-faded in through the speakers, and she stepped a high heel out onto the stage, drawing shouts and cat calls from the eager audience. The curtain burst open at her command as she slowly but surely commenced walking forwards towards her pole at the end of her runway. Bills were tossed on stage from various figures in the crowd, various men from various walks of life all sharing an obvious thirst in their eyes. For each one she stopped in her tracks, bending at the hip to delicately pick them up with her fingertips, her other hand stroking her body sensually as she stared into the crowd at her patrons. 

Despite potentially being too bright for her tastes, the lights did in fact shine wonderfully off of her chiseled figure as she resumed making her way to the pole. The shadows danced over her broad shoulders, tumbling down her bare, rippling back and landing on her toned ass with a delicate grace. 

With such a physique paired with the way in which she carried herself as continued walking, it was very possible that there were some who might find her potentially too intimidating for their tastes. She seemed almost like the kind of woman who would choke your cock to death between her thighs as you came, or maybe instead even preferring to wrap them around your neck and crush your head against her pussy as she herself had the honor. 

But, despite this (or perhaps, due to this), to many more she was the perfect example of pure unfiltered sex appeal. The way her modestly sized breasts managed to fill her black strappy bra paired with her perfectly, seemingly hand crafted ass and hips, giving her almost otherworldly perfect proportions. Her right arm sported dark, slightly gothic in style hieroglyphics that matched wonderfully with her lower eye tattoo, the same shining ebony black as her hair, lingerie, and eyeliner.

After what felt like an eternity, Fareeha stepped up to her position at the pole. She was still unsmiling, yet somehow during her walk managing to make every single person in the room get the feeling that they were personally invited to reach forward and touch such a goddess. Her tongue poked out of mouth to run over her matte lips, porcelain white teeth nibbling on them and making them seem oh so soft and kissable. She tossed her head back before grabbing on to the pole with white knuckles, her shoulder length hair whipping out of her face to rest behind her ears, allowing both of her big beautiful brown eyes to stare forwards into the crowd with a subtle determination.

And then she was soaring through the air. The muscles on her arms becoming even more defined as she held her body weight up from the thin pole, slowly moving in a circle, exposing every inch of her perfectly formed body to the practically gushing audience.

\---

Up on the VIP balcony above the audience, sat a patron who at first glance may have seemed out of place in the given crowd. She was wearing diamond earrings, had a smart ebony trim on her snow white tuxedo, and she was sporting thin rimmed platinum spectacles, the intricately carved temples clearly visible behind her ears thanks to her cropped blonde hair. From head to toe she seemed to glisten in the strobe lights, a very appealing clash of femininity and masculinity that stood out to the casual observer. If one were to take a closer look however, they would soon notice how she was very clearly as invested and aroused in the show as the rest of the burly, unwashed men littering the floor trying to conceal their erections. She was just less desperately thirsty with her facial features, and more so with her body language, almost falling off of the chair with how forward she was leaning over the table.

 

"...Enjoying yourself, Doctor Ziegler?"

A very, very large Australian man wearing a purple polo shirt and cargo pants stepped onto the balcony behind her, crashing down next to her in the booth.

She did not respond, she was far too transfixed on the Egyptian woman on stage to reply, the woman now in the process of doing the splits upside down halfway up the pole, proceeding to wrap her ankles around the bar for support. 

The man let out a deep chuckle that seemed to rattle the drink glasses on the table. “I see Miss Amari has caught your interest..." His dark grey eyes darted from the stage to the Doctor, alighting with interest as he brought his hand up to rub his chin thoughtfully. "You wanna meet her?”

“Pardon?” Angela broke her gaze away from her new person of interest, bringing up a pristine white napkin to dab the droplet of drool from the corner of her mouth- careful not to smudge her perfectly applied, bright red lipstick. “Oh, hello Mr. Rutledge, what were you saying? I must have been distracted...” Her similarly red tongue poked out teasingly as she turned her head back towards the main stage. “She has a certain star power to her, doesn’t she?...”

The large Australian man let out another bassy laugh, delicately itching at his chins with a single outstretched finger. "What would you think of having her all to yourself?"

Angela sighed, cocking her head coyly as she gave him a side eye. "Oh Mako, aren't you such a generous fellow- I assume you'd do this just out of the niceness of your warm, irradiated heart, now wouldn't you?"

His chuckle resonated over their table yet again as he pulled a small white notebook out of his breast pocket. "Oh Angela, you know as well as I do that this establishment wouldn't be able to survive on its own if I was as generous as I would love to be..." He flicked it open to somewhere in the middle, pulling a previously unseen fountain pen out from behind a charred ear and scribbling onto the small square. "Shall I put you down for half an hour in the champagne room with this lovely young lady? Only the best champagne for our good Doctor, of course..."

Angela did not reply, choosing instead to nibble on her lip as she turned back to look at the gorgeous dancer on stage, her lips forming into a pout as she watched her finally exit the spotlight, much to the dismay of the audience. She reached into her white suit jacket and pulled out a crisply rolled wad of bills, nonchalantly tossing it towards him on the table without making eye contact. "You know I'm a sucker for a pretty face. Go tell her I'll be waiting, and don't book her for the rest of the evening, understand?"

Mako grumbled with curiosity as he reached out to pick up the wad with his wide, surprisingly dextrous hands, flipping through each 100$ bill. His cracked lips twisted into a smile. "Sounds like we have a deal, Doctor Ziegler. Talk to Aleksandra for entrance, you know how things work around here."

Doctor Angela Ziegler stood up from her seat at the VIP table, curtly adjusting her thin glasses and flashing him a knowing smile in return before walking off. "Yes, I do. Thank you, Mr. Rutledge."

\---

Things had been going rather well for Fareeha Amari this evening, something more than what could be said for most of her evenings on stage. She looked into the mirror in the girl's room and adjusted her black opal earrings, admiring how she looked with dollar bills slipped into the majority of her many straps. "Hey Hana, help me out with these, would you?"

 

“Of course Fareeha!" The young Korean girl hurried over from her section of the mirror to the right of Fareeha, putting her makeup remover bottle down on the counter to reach up and help. "Oh MY, somebody is getting popular with the gentlemen, isn’t she?”

Fareeha chuckled, accepting the bills Hana picked out of the hard to reach sections of her lingerie for her. “Shut up.”

“You know hun…” Hana leaned closer, handing her another wad of bills and beckoning her closer, a devilish grin spreading across her small, innocuous face. “I bet you could make a _killing_ doing some private dances ‘round here, I can hook you up if you’d like…” She brushed a strand of her long brown hair away from her ear, beckoning dramatically. “Did you notice these? My Daddy got ‘em for me...”

“Ah, thanks dear. Hm?” Fareeha looked up from counting her tips to Hana’s exposed ear lobe, blinking in awe when she saw the ornate, teardrop diamond earrings hanging delicately, refracting the dull mirror lights of the change room. “Wow. Those are gorgeous. Thanks for the offer Hana, but guys are nasty, I mean…” She rolled her eyes at Hana’s unimpressed stare. “I’ll dance for them but… Nothing like that for me, thanks. Believe me, Mr. Rutledge has tried before…”

Hana shrugged, giggling with a little squirm of delight as she caught her reflection in the mirror next to them, continuing to blatantly admire her jewelry. “Suit yourself. Oh!” Her eyes somehow lit up even further as she caught someone behind them’s eye in the mirror, letting go of her hair to reach to the side and grab her bags with one hand, and the makeup remover bottle with the other. “Well look who it is- see you later babycakes.”

“Bye Hana…” Fareeha shot a glance at her as she left, watching as she popped out into the darkness outside, grabbing the arm of an older gentleman with silver hair and military garb. 

"...Ew." Her face twisted into a grimace as she shook her head, returning her gaze to her reflection.

"Ah, Miss Amari. I was looking all over for you."

Fareeha looked up from the sink into the mirror, seeing that Mr. Rutledge had appeared in the doorframe of the change room, sporting his typical purple polo shirt and cargo pants. She rolled her eyes as she noticed how he was carrying his dreaded "white notebook of sex profit", as he called it. "Oh... Hello sir, what are you doing in here? Y'know, I could probably complain to HR about this."

Mako's chuckle resonated throughout the tiled bathroom, his eyes very obviously flickering down to her nearly bare ass and back up to make eye contact in the mirror. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I have an offer for you my darling, you seem to have caught the eye of one of our patrons..."

"I'm sure I caught the eye of many of our patrons, Mako, I'm a stripper." Fareeha interrupted, turning around from the mirror with her hands on her hips, tugging the straps of her outfit better in place. "What do you want?"

"Oh darling, no need to be defensive!" Mako laughed again, flipping nimbly through the notebook. "Don't worry, we all know how well you do and how much everyone loves you, but I must insist, hear me out..." He stopped about halfway through the book- Fareeha could almost see the dollar signs appearing in his cloudy grey pupils. "We have a very, very rich Doctor who is looking for some... personal time with you, it would be very much worth your while.” He flicked further through the notebook, grunting in satisfaction as he processed the deal in front of him. “I promise."

"We’ve talked about this before, Mako," She nearly snarled out his name at this point, crossing her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I don't do private shows, I'm too… too... too innocent for that shit I dunno. I make you enough from my dancing, can't you leave it at that?"

Mako cocked an eyebrow, the hint of a smile forming on his scarred, burnt face. "Don't worry darling, I know your stance on this sort of thing, and your opinion on our patrons... But honey-" He leaned forwards, licking his lips as his smile grew, pulling out the wad of bills and fluttering them in her face. "This one is special, let me tell you all about… about _her_ , maybe it will change your mind..."

\---

“The champagne room, ma’am”

“Thank you, Alex.”

Doctor Ziegler walked into the medium sized, well lit private room, moving directly to the small white couch up against the far wall. She unbuttoned her crisp white suit jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch before sitting down, careful not to ruffle her similarly white dress shirt beneath. There was plenty of time for that to happen later, if all proceeded according to plan.

Aleksandra walked back into the room carrying a platter holding various bottles, placing them gently on the side table next to Angela with a nod. “Will you be needing anything else, Doctor?” She reached up and smoothed aside her pink undercut, the touch of a Russian accent invading her voice as she spoke. 

“Ah, lovely. No, thank you. Just ensure that we aren’t disturbed please, if you would.

The bouncer nodded again, turning on a heel and exiting the room.

“Oh, and Alex?”

She stopped in her tracks, turning around almost as if to attention. “Yes, Doctor?”

Angela smiled, curling her upper lip inwards. “Don’t be worried if you hear any noises.”

Colour flushed to Aleksandra’s pale cheeks, almost matching the red of her uniform. “Of- of course not, Doctor, have a nice evening.”

\---

Minutes passed. A shot of crystal clear alcohol was poured into a glass and promptly downed. The once very comfortable couch now seemed almost firm, and she found herself constantly shifting position as she waited in a viscous pool of silence and anticipation.

\---

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the door swished open, and in walked the fabulous Fareeha Amari.

Her gait was not unlike that of when she was walking towards the pole on stage. Even here she carried an aire of confidence, a determined vigor in her step. Her hands clenched into fists as she approached the centre of the room, awaiting the inevitable, her vision could only stray for so long.

Eye contact was finally made and time froze. Sparks erupted through the air as the determined, confident glare of Fareeha collided full force into the steely, righteous gaze of the Doctor. Neither smiled, but neither frowned, and Fareeha’s walking eventually slowed to a halt. 

Angela broke the silence, leaning back against the couch she was sitting on. "Miss Amari... So nice of you to show up."

Fareeha shook herself out of the stupor she had fallen into, resuming her walk directly towards Angela, slowly and deliberately biting her lip seductively and widening her eyelids, causing an almost insane aura to surround her as her steps towards the sharply dressed doctor quickened.

Angela was almost taken aback, but not from the feeling of intensity mounting in the room. The young, spry dancer was even more gorgeous up close. The way her muscles rippled under the surface as she approached, her intense glare, and the perfect way that her pitch black makeup sat upon her eyes and lips, matching her hieroglyphical tattoos in shade. Her booty shorts barely folding, almost threatening to burst under the strain of her thick thighs.

"Thank you for inviting me, Doctor Ziegler." Fareeha whispered, only stopping her walk when she found herself directly in front of Angela, her heels at shoulder's width, her hands at her hips as she looked down on her.

And then before either of them knew it, she was grinding against Angela on the couch, straddling her lap and grabbing her by the shoulders. Her back arched behind her, giving her ample access to continue staring down the Doctor, her left hand reaching to the back of the couch and the other grabbing Angela's ribbon tie by the knot, jerking her closer. "I'm... I'm sorry if I seem nervous, I've never done this before."

"Oh!-* Don't worry about that, darling." Angela snarled through clenched teeth, still holding eye contact despite having been roughly forced half a foot closer to her face from her prior position. "I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

An almost patronizing smile spread across Fareeha's face. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Doctor Ziegler." She leaned further back and brushed her hair backwards over her ears, using the tie as leverage as she began grinding her crotch against Angela’s into the couch. "I hear you're rich, tell me about that."

Angela grinned, reaching forwards to run her hand down Fareeha's sides and stomach, appreciating every tense bump beneath the ochre skin. "Well, I can afford the most gorgeous dancer in the establishment, the one who never does private dances..." She winked lazily from behind the thin rimmed glasses, knocking Fareeha off guard as she realized that neither of them had blinked since she entered the room.

She continued. “I have a lovely house, a fast hovercycle, an exquisite live-in chef and staff…” her thin, dextrous fingers danced from Fareeha’s abs to her breasts, circling the nipples through the thin, invisible fabric of the lingerie. “And would you believe it, I don’t have anyone to share it with.”

There was a heartbeat of silence as Fareeha froze her grinding, trying to process what the now softly blushing doctor was implying.

"Hm-hm… May I touch your breasts, Miss Amari?"

"Oh, of... Of course, Doctor" 

The grinding slowed down as Angela reached behind Fareeha to unclasp the black lingerie, admiring it as the gravity peeled it away from the sculpted woman, only using the tips of her fingers to help it separate itself from its protective stand on her tits, exposing her dark nipples.

"Oh my... no wonder you get tipped, look at you..."

Angela reached up and cupped both perky breasts, gently squeezing them together as the grinding picked back up to tempo. Fareeha didn't break eye contact save to blink, her mouth opening a fraction and her brow furrowing as Angela suddenly pinched her nipples. In response, her grip on the ribbon tie tightened, pulling her even closer upwards to her similarly grinning face. "You'd better watch out Doctor, if you're wanting to play that way you'd better know you'll be in for a wild ride."

She had heard someone say that in a movie once, and had rehearsed saying it earlier that evening in preparation. Unfourtunately, it wasn’t until after she now said it, that she realized that her voice cracked and made her sound like a child doing an impression of an adult being serious.

Angela's shrill laugh exploded throughout the champagne room, reverberating within the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. "Oh, darling... You haven't the slightest."

Fareeha's lower in tone laugh almost matched Angela's in expression, both of her hands migrating from their respective places on her tie and shoulder to her collar, toying with the buttons. "I'm pretty sure I do, Doctor. How much do you like this shirt?"

"Hm? I like it a lot, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I’ll be careful with it then- shall I fold it up all nicely for you?"

Angela laughed, reaching up to bat away Fareeha’s hands to undo her tie and the top button of her shirt herself. "That won't be necessary, I can do it."

“No, here, give it to me.” 

“Honey, I insist.” Angela laughed again as Fareeha managed to remove the tie from around her neck. 

Crystal clear buttons smacked against Fareeha’s stomach as Angela ripped her shirt off, tossing it behind her with a look of complacency as Fareeha’s eyes widened with horror. “Don’t look at me like that- clothing is temporary darling.”

Fareeha’s eyes widened further as Angela lunged both of her hands up behind her head, grabbing two handfuls of hair and pulling her close- staring deep into her eyes and slowly closing her own, pressing their lips together. 

“Your lips are so soft...” Angela ran her hand down the dancer's bare neck and shoulders, gently running her fingertips down and around her bare breasts. “I’m looking forward to sampling a taste. Take your shorts off.”

“...Oh!” Thoroughly flustered, Fareeha broke away from Angela’s embrace, moving back to stand a metre from the couch. Heat rose to her cheeks as her eyes were drawn from Angela’s face to her bare chest and stomach- appreciating the hint of muscle definition on her abs, the way her breasts seemed to push themselves together in her bra, her thin, pale fingers and their conveniently short, well manicured nails... 

Angela crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch, arching the extremity of her right eyebrow with her face devoid of emotion, watching as Fareeha went to pull down her shorts. She looked from her thighs to her exposed breasts to her flustered face, whispering through nearly closed lips, somehow managing to project the whisper loud enough to fill up the entire champagne room, despite it hardly being audible, “Are you not my dancer for the evening, Miss Amari? Dance for me.” 

It was as if a switch was flipped with Fareeha’s confidence upon hearing those words. Where she had just been a nervous young adult in front of an immortal goddess, now she remembered that this was her element- she was the best dancer at the establishment and she planned to act the part.

Instantly her hips were in motion, hypnotically swaying from side to side as she raised her hands to stretch and arch her body seductively. She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and tilted her head to the side, fluttering her eyelashes at the Doctor and cracking a smile. She walked closer, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. “Like what you see, Doc?" She turned on the spot and caressed her firm ass cheeks, holding eye contact over her shoulder. "Your mouth is open.”

Angela’s snapped her mouth shut with eyes gleaming as she flashed a smile in return. Fareeha turned around carefully but deliberately, gently tugging at the elastic of her shorts, feigning having difficulty pulling them down over her heart shaped ass. Fareeha had not smiled once during her dances on stage, so watching her do so now somehow managed to make the entire experience uncountable times more enjoyable than when she was watching her dance earlier. 

“How do you manage to be so gorgeous, Miss Amari? It must be exhausting.” The doctor murmured, inhaling sharply as Fareeha’s shorts finally fell down around her ankles, exposing her bare ass, a hint of her womanhood visible between her thighs. 

“Never mind, don’t answer that. Get over here.” She patted next to her on the couch, looking sultiry up at Fareeha through her long, black eyelashes.

Fareeha flushed, kicking her shorts off of her feet and walking towards the couch, reaching up to do another trademark flip of her hair, tossing it behind her ears. In seconds she was standing yet again in front of the doctor, now bottomless. "What can I do for you now, Doctor? I'm here for your pleasure, let me know what you want." She stuck a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side, grinning directly down at the lovely Swiss woman.

Angela's eyes flashed with a burning passion as they traversed down the mountain of a woman standing almost right between her knees. Every inch of her was almost hand crafted, even though she had been watching her for so long now, it still seemed as if she had just now looked at her for the first time. "You know what I want, Fareeha Amari." She hopped up, her face inches away from her client's. Her breath was minty, obviously she had just recently brushed her teeth, her wonderful, symmetrical, sharp white teeth... Angela shook her head, inhaling to speak and glancing back up into her deep, pensive brown eyes, appreciating her eyelashes and eyebrows, noticing the symbolic eye of horus, appreciating... She shook her head harder, a hint of colour rising to her cheeks as she moved to the side, beckoning beside them at the lavish couch she was sitting on moments prior. "Lie down." 

Fareeha hesitated as she looked down at the couch. Then she realized that she was already pretty much naked, so she delicately lowered herself down onto the soft cushion, sighing as she sunk into the material. Her head gently laid back against the arm, leaving her with one foot on the floor and the other up next to her on the couch, her knee in the air and her crotch exposed. Her hands instinctively strayed to both pairs of her lips, covering them teasingly while making eye contact with the doctor.

"I guess I'm done dancing?"

Angela giggled as she lowered herself down to kneel at the edge of the couch, kissing Fareeha's knee and stroking her leg down to her ankle. The sudden contact and display of affection shot another spark between the two women, and Fareeha's fingers curled into fists at her side and on the back of the couch. Angela's warm breath caused the hairs to spring to life down the back of the dancer's neck and she shivered, watching Angela's lips travel up her knee and thigh, hardly making any contact, but sending even more shivers through every molecule of her body.

"Shouldn't... Shouldn't I be the one doing this for you?"

"Don't worry darling, you'll be up soon, just relax... You've had a long day now, haven't you?"

Fareeha blinked, remembering that she was still technically at work. "I mean, yeah, I suppose... I suppose so."

The plump lips of the doctor were dancing dangerously close to their destination, skaters dancing on thin ice on the verge of a steep precipice. 

"Are you ready?"

Fareeha nibbled on her pointer finger's knuckle, nodding briskly, trying her hardest not to squirm or betray her inner euphoria. She tried to keep her face blank, she had to stay professional. She had no idea why, but she had to. 

With the delicacy and precision only an expert in the field would have, Angela lightly skimmed her fingers on the outskirts of Fareeha's sensitivity, opening her eyes wide and looking up directly at her reserved face, pouting her lips when she received very little response from the previously energetic young woman. 

"Come on darling don't be like this, no need to be embarrassed... I'm sure you look adorable when you come. I’ll ask you again, are you ready?”

If anything the repetition of the question only deepened Fareeha’s flustered state. She wondered if Angela had done that on purpose, or if she was legitimately trying to be reassuring…. Her face still was coy, the hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as it slowly, almost tauntingly opened wide. Her tongue extending all the way out, giving Fareeha the display of a lifetime as it slowly approached where her finger was lightly prodding. She could feel the excitement ready to burst, and it was clear that Angela could as well, from the moisture between her legs, to her bare, trembling thighs.

What was she doing here? Fareeha eyes glazed over as she stared through Angela who was continuing to tease her crotch, thinking about her earlier conversation with Hana. She knew what she had signed up for, but for whatever reason she never had imagined it actually going this far. Angela’s fingers had crawled up from her lips to her mound to her still taut abs, sending shivers up Fareeha’s spine as direct contact was finally made from finger to skin as Angela caressed the well fabricated muscles.

Angela’s lips pursued her fingers farther up the chiseled woman, skating over her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck, over her jaw… She gently planted a kiss on her cheek, her fingers returning back over the path down her body to resume toying at her entrance, appreciating the smoothness of the labia, almost- just almost allowing them to slip within the entrance.

“Come on doc… Just… Just get to it already, fuck...”

Her wishes were granted, and her already agape, salivating mouth widened as the Doctor slipped a long, thin finger within her long awaiting vagina with adamant fervour. The feeling of a foreign, sentient being that she had only known for 15 minutes at this point penetrating her most precious areas sent many conflicting emotions through Fareeha’s consciousness- but all of those emotions were overthrown en mass by the sensation of said foreign sentient being forcing another finger within her pussy with no warning, causing her to let out a small shriek of delighted amazement.

Angela brought their lips together, smirking and upping the intensity of the fingering. It was clear how inexperienced Fareeha was- almost every single twitch of her fingers was met with a moan or a squeak, when she scissored them outwards and forced apart the deep inner walls of her pussy her eyes rolled back and her head fell against the arm of the couch, when she brought her mouth off of her lips and roughly bit her neck with a passion usually reserved for the feral, her shriek was one of terror before morphing into a cry of pleasure.

Despite all of her squirming and moaning, Angela would not relent. Fareeha trembled from head to toe with her eyes rolled back, panting for breath as the well practiced doctor’s fingertips tried their hardest to pull an orgasm from her g spot to a wonderful, explosive fruition.

“Angela, holy f- holy fuCK...” all pretexts of Fareeha attempting to act professional were thrown out of the window as she felt herself approaching the edge. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Angela’s neck, kissing her hard, forcing their bodies closer. Her legs followed suit with her arms, winding around Angela and holding her tight as she convulsed on the couch, the sweat from the exertion of both of their bodies attaching to the leather, causing it to stick to Fareeha’s skin as she unintentionally rose from her position, the endorphins firing off through her veins, her voice cracking as she came violently, her scream of delight hitting an uncharacteristically high frequency with the smallest touch of vibrato. 

Fareeha collapsed back on the cushion, releasing her death grip on Angela to catch her breath. She raised a hand to her brow, wiping away the beads of sweat. “Fucking fuck. Wow.”

“Mhmmm… I was right” Angela smiled, rubbing her fingers together, enjoying the feeling of sticky liquid between them. “Your face was just delightful...”

“Oh?... Oh!…” Fareeha grimaced with embarrassment, sticking her tongue out “Shut up, you… So, what now?”

“Well, if you’re comfortable with it, I think it’s my turn, Miss Fareeha Amari.”

Fareeha reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes, letting out a weak chuckle at Angela nuzzling up against the crook of her neck, her eyes shining not unlike those of a needy kitten.

“Dude you just made me cum, you could ride me like a horse and I’d be down for it.”

Angela’s eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she poked her head up to make eye contact. "Really?”

“Uh... Well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 Again, if you haven't yet, check out the amazing art of Fareeha and Angela from the beginning scene, it's uh, quite something *sweats* 
> 
> Shout out to Budgiebum for the request!
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
